


In sickness

by Leafygreenkahle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafygreenkahle/pseuds/Leafygreenkahle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reg is sick, Lily and James love him anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Regulus groaned miserably pulling the warm quilt tighter around him. Sickness was rarely a problem for him, he had gotten quite use to suffering in silence when he was a child, and it was a very rare occasion indeed when he could barely lift his head as was the situation he was presently in. 

"Reg, love, are you awake?" Lily asked voice gentle and quiet, Regulus turned his head slightly to look at her, "Oh love..." She murmured voice filled with worry, "Have you been this sick all day?" he nodded moving to curl around her, resting his head in her lap, "Love, why didn't you say something to James or I, one of us could have come home early to take care of you!" she scolded gently, carding her fingers through his hair, 

"I'm fine." he managed to croak hiding his face in her stomach, "I'm just a bit poorly, its not a big deal..." 

"Nonsense! I promised to take care of you now. Sickness and health and all that." she admonished him kissing his forehead, "Bloody hell you're burning up..." she fussed, reaching for the bottle of paracetamol they kept on the night stand for unexpected hangovers and the like. "Here my darling, take these and lets get you into the bath, I'll text Jamie to bring home soup from Sirius' place." Reg sighed taking the offered pills with the water he had managed to procure earlier in the day. 

 

Two hours later found Lily and James curled tightly around Regulus, all filled with Tom Kha Gai and ample amounts of tea.

"Thank you." Reg murmured, voice muffled by Lily's chest where he had buried himself holding her tightly, "I'm not used to people taking care of me when I'm sick." 

"Oh love, that's what Lily and I are here for. We love you. We all take care of each other." James assured him kissing his shoulder, tightening his arms around Reg's too slim waist. Reg hummed in contentment, quickly falling asleep feeling safe and quite pampered. Even after four years of being married to them, Lily and James' love toward him never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
